


Sunshine

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Sayo cannot help but think that the tiny sunflowers were truly a fitting choice.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I like to pretend that Sayo gave Tsugumi the cute sunflower pins that she wears with her new summer outfit in the game.

Sayo lingers in the studio’s practice room, gathering everything together and taking a moment to calm her racing thoughts.  The others have already left, though not before offering to stay behind until Sayo was ready to leave as well. While she appreciated their concerns, Sayo had assured them that she would be fine.  And to be quite honest, there was a certain place that she intended to stop by after practice, one that would be easier to visit if she were alone.

Hefting the guitar case up, Sayo reaches for her bag, pausing to take a look inside.  A colorfully wrapped package greets her yet again and Sayo breathes a sigh of relief to see that it is still there.  It has been a week since she has purchased the item, carrying it around with her in the hopes of seeing someone, but even when the perfect opportunity presents itself Sayo ends up hesitating, making excuses to hold on to it for just a while longer.  It’s silly, Sayo knows, but she cannot help but wonder if she may be overstepping herself.

With a soft sigh, Sayo does her best to clear her mind and glances around the practice room to make sure that everything is in its proper place.  When nothing seems out of the ordinary, she nods, clutching her bag close and moving towards the door. As she steps out of the room Sayo very nearly drops everything to the ground.  Standing at the front desk is the one person that she is not quite ready to run into.

“Hazawa-san?”  Sayo winces as her voice cracks slightly.  

Tsugumi turns around, a smile spreading across her face when she spots Sayo.  “Sayo-san! Are you just finishing practice?”

Sayo manages to nod, swallowing against the sudden lump in her throat.  “Is Afterglow practicing late this evening?”

“Oh, I’m just reserving a spot for our next practice.  Himari-chan was busy with her club and student council duties wrapped up early.”  Tsugumi glances behind Sayo with a curious expression. “Are you alone today?”

“I insisted the others leave before me.”  Sayo’s hand tightens around the strap of her bag, the weight of the wrapped package suddenly seeming much heavier.  “There were a few things I had to do on my own.”

Tsugumi nods, glancing around the lobby before meeting Sayo’s gaze once more.  “If you’re finished, would you like to walk together? At least for part of the way?”

“I’d like that, Hazawa-san.”  Sayo smiles, suddenly feeling much more at ease as she approaches Tsugumii.  She wonders if the slight hint of red in Tsugumi’s cheeks is only her imagination.  

“Do you need help carrying anything?”  Holding open the door, Tsugumi waits for Sayo to pass through before falling into step beside her.  

“Thank you.  I appreciate the thought, but I should be able to manage on my own.”  Sayo pauses, considering her options. Fiddling with the straps of her bag, Sayo takes a deep breath.  “I’m glad we ran into each other today. There is something I have been meaning to give you.”

“Oh?”  Scratching lightly at her cheek, Tsugumi glances over at Sayo, the color in her cheeks becoming more obvious.

Sayo reaches into her bag, fingers gently pulling at the small package.  She carefully holds it out to Tsugumi. “It isn’t much, but I hope you will accept this.”  

Tracing her fingers over the paper, Tsugumi murmurs softly.  “Would it be okay if I open it now?”

“Please go ahead.”  Averting her eyes, Sayo focuses on putting one foot in front of the other.  The soft sound of rustling paper greets her ears and Sayo tenses when she hears a sharp gasp.

“Oh, Sayo-san!  These are so adorable!”

“Imai-san often invites me to go to the mall in search of accessories for our lives.”  Sayo pauses, choosing not to mention that she often declines these invitations whenever possible.  She can still recall the look of shock on Lisa’s face when she was the one to suggest the trip this time.  “I saw these and could not help but think of you. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all!”  Tsugumi places one hand on Sayo’s arm.  “Thank you, Sayo-san. I’ll be sure to treasure them.”

“You’re welcome, Hazawa-san.”  The touch makes Sayo’s throat go dry and she awkwardly clears her throat.  “I’m glad you like them. Please consider it a thank you for all the kindness you’ve showed me as of late.”

“You’ve done so much for me as well, Sayo-san.”  Tsugumi hums lightly, the sound making Sayo’s heart race.  

Sayo glances up, her face heating when she catches sight of the the bright smile on Tsugumi’s face as she clips one of the decorative pins into her hair.  It steals her breath away and Sayo cannot help but think that the tiny sunflowers were truly a fitting choice.


End file.
